


Microwave Tips

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Shukita having an easy day and sharing advice.





	Microwave Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liziscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liziscribbles/gifts).



Akira was so used to them hanging out at the café that honestly, he had forgotten that there were other options. Not that he would ever shut Yusuke down about other options. He was rather happy to find them. Happy to hear them too so when Yusuke had suggested instead of hanging out in the attic all day, they go to Madarame’s place because Yusuke still had the key-

Well Akira was not going to pretend that he had not exchanged a look with Morgana at first. After all. The guy was gone but Madarame had still been trash. It was not a place that Akira thought of fondly and it was not the place that he thought about hanging out with his guard down.

But it was a place they could go and instead of being cooped up all day and having to keep their voices down. It was a place that they did not have to worry about disturbing other people or walking back and forth around customers.

So Akira after a long stare exchange with Morgana had agreed with Yusuke and settled back against Yusuke as they made plans for the next day. With Yusuke sleeping over Akira was guaranteed a good night sleep and warmth the entire night as well.

“Would you like to spend the night?” Yusuke asked after he tucked them in. Akira exchanged a glance with Morgana again before he glanced back at his boyfriend. Yusuke was on his side watching Akira. “Or would the Boss think that interferes with your probation?”

“I think this guy is better off coming back here at night.” Morgana chimed in from where he sat above their pillows. “Better not test the waters you know? Boss is understanding but not that understanding.”

“We could ask.” Akira laughed as he sank his fingers into Yusuke’s hair. He gave a soft tug before he settled for a light stroking. Yusuke’s eyes fluttered with each soft stroke. It was cute. “Nothing wrong with asking a few questions Yusuke.”

“You know he is going to say no.” Morgana rumbled from where he lay. “He would ask questions, he might sound understanding but when it comes to staying out the Boss would say no.” Morgana yawned loudly. “In fact, he would ask why you had to stay out at night.” Morgana was quick to point out. “I doubt either of you have a good reason.”

“Romantic reasons?” Akira teased and watched the flush bloom on Yusuke’s face in the dim light. “Boss seems like he would understand that much if I talked about it like that.”

“And then he would ask what he let Yusuke stay over so much for if not romantic reasons.” Morgana sneered before he flicked Akira’s forehead with his tail. “Dream on, as long as you have that probation hanging over your head you’re not staying anywhere.”

“Well it was worth a thought.” Yusuke said softly as he leaned down to kiss Akira on the forehead. “No worries Akira. we’ll return well before dark.”

“But we’ll cram as much fun as we can the entire day.” Akira returned Yusuke’s gesture as they settled down properly. “We need an early start.” He finished softly.

“Then sleep.” Morgana muttered as he curled into a ball above their heads.

X

“It’s been so long.” Yusuke released his hand the moment they reached the front door. “That we have been here together.”

“You’ve been coming here by yourself if I remember correctly.” Akira leaned back as Yusuke fished out his key. “You could have asked me to come with you.”

“I only used the studio. Sometimes I clean.” Yusuke grunted as he tugged the door open. “It’s why I suggested here for today. Most of the time I find we are caught up in school related or-“ He stepped inside and reached for Akira’s hand. Akira gladly gave it as he stepped in and closed the door behind himself. “Phantom thief matters.” Yusuke mused as he took his bag from his shoulders.

“We’ve been busy.” Akira commented as Morgana hopped from his bag and trotted past him into the house. “But I’ve always got time to spare for you Yusuke.”

“Oh I know.” Yusuke smiled before he pointed Akira in a direction. “We should put the food bags down. Kitchen is that way.”

X

“Amazing.” Akira murmured as he watched Yusuke move around. “You know I’m not used to it being you.”

“We’re used to you being on the verge of death and us having to feed you.” Morgana hopped up on the table and watched Yusuke move around. “This is almost scary.”

“It’s all processed food.” Yusuke chuckled lowly. “And take out. There’s nothing to be impressed over. Besides when you live in a dorm or you are eating on a budget I find you have to get a bit inventive.”

“You’re telling me.” Morgana’s tails swished in the air slowly as he watched Yusuke work. “You sure you don’t need this guy to help you out? Four hands are better than two.”

“I believe that I have it.” Yusuke pulled out bowls before he began to wash them. “And I believe I told the both of you that there was no need to come in the kitchen with me now.”

“As much as I enjoy reading.” Akira relaxed in his chair as he watched Yusuke. “I have to admit that I love watching you more.” He teased. “I can’t wait to see you preparing coffee for me too Yusuke. If only I had known you would be treating me today. I would have brought my apron.”

“Really now.” Yusuke’s tone was dry but the smile that Akira got a peek of was warm and wide. “Is that your dream now Akira?”

“Why?” Akira watched Yusuke dry the bowls and turn to the containers of takeout they had taken when going through Shibuya. “Going to fulfil it for me Yusuke? What’s the catch?” He tugged at his shirt and looked down at himself. “Model for you again? If that is what it takes. I’m in.”

“You would be.” Morgana muttered from where he sat on the table. Akira exchanged a long silent glance with him before he huffed and thumped his tail on the table. “Smitten.”

“Rude.” Akira hissed playfully before he scratched under Morgana’s chin. “Wait what are you doing?” He asked as he saw Yusuke pull down a cup.

“For the microwave. Warming up.” Yusuke said as he filled the cup with water.

“But why?” Morgana seemed reluctant to pull away from the scratching but he did it anyway. “I don’t get it.”

“I switched containers because the food would absorb it otherwise.” Yusuke displayed the bowl he had put his portion in. “The water keeps the food fresh.” Akira watched with wide eyes as Yusuke put bowl and cup in the microwave and set the timer. “I can let you warm yours up without if you prefer.” He smiled.

“No way.” Akira laughed as he came out of his chair. He came up behind Yusuke and hugged his boyfriend from behind as he stared at the counting ticker in amazement. “We’re doing it your way. I never heard of this before now.” He pressed a kiss to Yusuke’s neck before he chuckled. “You’re just full of information aren’t you Yusuke?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke's tips are all Lizi's quotes from a good moment on discord I was like *eyes emoji* the whole time. \o/ thanks thanks thanks Lizi!!


End file.
